undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Time"Frisk"/AgainTale
Hello my dears. Today I want to tell you what I want to create my universe for such a popular game "UnderTale". The created universe will be called AgainTale. In this universe, Frisk can move in time, no matter how far and in what dimension. The only thing that can not be achieved is a drop in the dungeon (any). For each movement, you need to pay a piece of soul, so she stole souls from the universe, which were soon destroyed by a Error. Chara, in this universe accompanies Frisk in all her movements, and it was she who convinced to take the souls of children from one of the AU. Despite the fact that the Universe was destroyed, Frisk is still tormenting conscience for her deed, because she not take any souls from other AUs, soon begins to pay with her soul and gets stuck in the universe in which she originally appeared. In this universe, Sans knows about Frisk's strength, but does not know how to use it, and whether Frisk used it. The only thing he knows is that Frisk can die because of this. In this universe, Gaster, like Chara, is a spirit, but with the condition of returning to his body every 8 hours with an interval of 3 hours. Learning about the strength of Frisk, he wants to get it. To do this, he needs to absorb the girl's soul, but without the body, he can not do this (and the body, as we remember in the Core). It was he who managed to inform Sans about the strength of Frisk, in the future hoping to convince the skeleton to throw she into the core, supposedly for help. Most of the characters are similar to the canonical, with the difference that Frisk is like a ghost, because of her previously rare presence in the AU. Ps. I will send sketches of characters and parts from the history of the universe. In addition, this is a very brief description of the plot, and it can change with time. It's all for now. Have a nice day Приветствую друзья. Сегодня я хочу поведать о том, что хочу создать свою вселенную по столь популярной игре "UnderTale". Созданая мною всленная будет называться AgainTale. В этой вселенной Фриск будет иметь способность перемещать во времени в не зависимости от того, насколько далеко и в какое измерение. Единственное, дальше чего она не может попасть, это падение в подземелье(любое из). За каждое падение ей нужно платить частичкой души, поэтому она похитила души из вселенной, которая вскоре была разрушена Эррором. Чара, в данной вселенной сопроваждает Фриск на протяжение всех её перемещений и именно она убедила ту забрать души детей из одной из АУ. Не смотря на то что всленная была разрушена, Фриск всё равно мучает совесть за свой поступок, из-за чего она более не берёт душ из других АУ, вскоре начиная платить своей душой и застревая во всленной, в которой изначально появилась. В этой вселенной, Санс знает о силе Фриск, но не знает как ей пользоваться и пользовалась ли ею Фриск. Единственное что ему известно, так это то что Фриск может погибнуть из-за этого. В этой вселенной Гастер как и Чара, является духом, но с условием возвращения в своё тело через каждые 8 часов с интервалом в 3 часа. Узнав о силе Фриск, он желает заполучить её. Для этого ему нужно поглотить душу девушки, но без тела он не может это сделать(а тело как мы помним в Ядре). Именно он сумел сообщить Сансу о силе Фриск, далее надеясь убедить скелета сбросить её в Ядро якобы для помощи. Большая часть героев похожа на каноничную, с разницей в том, что Фриск в основном держат за призрака, из-за её ранее редкого нахождения в АУ Ps. Я буду выкладывать зарисовки персонажей и части из истории вселенной. Это краткое описание сюжета и оно может поменяться со временем. На этом все. Приятного дня Категория:Записи в блоге